1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus that is provided with a liquid ejecting head, which discharges a liquid from a nozzle opening, a control device which can be connected to a liquid ejecting apparatus, a recording system that is provided with a control device, and a program for controlling a control device.
2. Related Art
Examples of a liquid ejecting apparatus that is provided with a liquid ejecting head, which discharges a liquid, include an ink jet type recording apparatus that generates pressure inside a pressure generation chamber using a pressure generation unit, and is provided with an ink jet type recording head, which discharges ink droplets from a nozzle that is in communication with the pressure generation chamber.
In an ink jet type recording head that is installed in such an ink jet type recording apparatus, there are cases in which a discharge fault of ink droplets is generated, a flushing operation, a cleaning operation, or the like, for preventing discharge faults is performed, and techniques that detect faulty printing have been disclosed.
Furthermore, a technique that completes printing by correcting image data without postponing printing in a case in which a faulty discharge nozzle occurs during printing and an image fault occurs, has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-172966).
In this instance, an ink jet type recording head in which a nozzle plate, in which a nozzle opening is provided, and a flow channel formation substrate, in which a pressure generation chamber that is in communication with the nozzle opening is provided, are bonded using an adhesive agent, or the like, has been proposed as an ink jet type recording head that uses a piezoelectric actuator (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-172966).
However, in a case in which a discharge fault such as dot omission occurs, when printing continues after the discharge fault, there is a problem in that it is no longer possible to restore the discharge fault with cleaning, or the like. It is thought that the reason for this is that ink becomes hardened as a result of continuation of a state of being heated on a hot platen after the discharge fault, and restoration becomes no longer possible.
In particular, in a case in which ink having a high viscosity, pigment ink, latex ink that contains water-soluble polymer, ultraviolet ray curable ink, or the like, is used, there is a high probability that a discharge fault from which restoration is not possible, will occur.
Additionally, this kind of problem is not limited to ink jet type recording apparatuses, and the same also applies to liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject liquids other than ink. Furthermore, the same also applies to recording systems that perform recording in a state in which a control device (a host device) and a recording apparatus (a printer) are connected in a wired or wireless manner.